


Flowers.GIF

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [20]
Category: Eureka, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Crack, Crossover, Other, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Eureka, The Avengers, JARVIS/SARAH - Tony bemused JARVIS is the one asking him for dating advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers.GIF

“Sir?” JARVIS asked as Tony toyed with some code to make it more responsive. There was a tiny lag in the stabilizers that he wanted fixed before it became a big issue. “May I ask a question?”

“…take the second…what, JARVIS?” Tony asked, barely surfacing from the code overload he had submerged himself in.

“Do you think that a gif of flowers would be a suitable digital replacement.”

Tony blinked, his mind derailed by the completely unexpected request. He sat up slowly, ignoring the clicks in his spine as he straightened up out of his coding hunch. “Why?” he asked slowly. “Do you need to know?” There was incriminating silence. Tony felt his lips curl. “JARVIS, who are the flowers for? Not Pepper, because I know you order those yellow things she likes to be delivered to her office every Monday. So you know the number for Interflora. So why…” his mind leapt to the logical conclusion. “JARVIS, is there something you want to tell me? Perhaps about where on the internet you’ve been hanging out.”

There was a pause, and if JARVIS had it in his programming, Tony would swear he was clearing his throat. “There is in fact a certain other AI who prefers the feminine pronoun that I have been fortunate enough to make the acquaintance of recently…” JARVIS admitted.

Tony closed up his work with a slap of his fingers across the keyboard. “Okay, I am going upstairs, I am pouring a drink, and you are telling me all about her.”

“Sir?”

Tony stood and headed for the door. “If it’s not to hear about the girl of your dreams…well, programming, then what are friends for? Come on.”


End file.
